This invention relates generally to T.V. systems and more particularly, to a T.V. vertical integrator circuit having characteristics which are accurately defined by extracting therefrom a current or portion thereof, which current is used to trim an associated horizontal oscillator.
It is well known that the horizontal oscillator in a T.V. system must be accurately adjusted. In, for example, the horizontal oscillator described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,366 filed Dec. 29, 1980 entitled "HORIZONTAL OSCILLATOR" and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference, capacitive spread is compensated for when the oscillator is trimmed by means of an external resistive network, which resistive network establishes an accurate reference current. It would be desirable if the characteristics of the associated vertical integrator could be accurately defined by the current, or portion thereof, established by the resistive network without further adjustment.